Gods at school
by Skyler Riddle
Summary: The Gods and Goddesses have been transferred to a high school just for them! Can they survive it?


GOD SCHOOL: Chapter 1 It was the first day of God School, and Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hebe, Persephone, The Graces, the Muses, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, and Eris, and Ares, and Hephaestus and Eileithyia, and Hecate all went to the high school. Mount Olympus high. Aphrodite was absent, and Hebe, Persephone, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes, Hephaestus, Ares, Eris, and Eileithyia and were talking. Hebe, Eileithyia, Eris, Ares, and Hephaestus, are all children of Zeus and Hera. Persephone is daughter of Demeter, Athena daughter of Zeus and Metis, Artemis and Apollo children of Zeus and Leto, and The Graces daughters of Zeus and Eurynome, the Muses daughters of Zeus and Mnemosyne too. "I am all ready for the new school year. I did get straight-A's on all my homework and tests and projects, this year, I am in level-one geometry." Athena the goddess of wisdom said proudly, but modestly. Apollo rolled his eyes. "Only because you're the smartest one in the class. Ms Finklemeyers got so upset with your know-it-all attitude." Athena frowned at her half-brother. "I am not a know-it-all, and I wish you know that by now." Artemis glanced at her schedule. "Oh, look! Gym class! I have it first. I wonder what we do." She said excitedly. The archer goddess always looked excited for her gym classes. "Fencing! I can't fence! I never fenced before!" Artemis cried. "I taught you fencing all summer, remember? You, and Hebe, Apollo, Persephone, and everyone else too. You'll be fine." Athena assured her. Artemis sighed. "Well, mother did not make sure I was prepared." The gods and goddesses all looked on the list. Ares tried to press himself forward. "I see all of us, all our names are on there." Hebe the goddess of youth who is daughter of Zeus and Hera shyly stepped forward to read it. "Anyone new?" Hebe asked her brother Ares. "I see two new students. Ersa and Pandia, BOTH goddesses!" Ares moaned. Athena rolled her eyes. "Get a grip, Ares. You are not going to die!" At that moment, Aphrodite the vain goddess of love and beauty came in wearing an expensive, beautiful dress. "Nice dress, Aphrodite." Artemis said with envy. "Where did you get it?" Aphrodite smirked. "I received it at Cyprus. It costed a lot." Aphrodite bragged. At that moment, the bell rang, and The gods and goddesses hurried in to class, and they found their names on their desks, and sat. The teacher, called Miss Arete, took attendance. "Athena?" "Here." "Artemis?" "Here." "Apollo?" "Here." "Persephone?" "Present." "Hebe?" "Present." "Eileithyia?" "Present." "Ersa?" "Here." "Pandia?" Here." Miss Arete called the other students and they were all present. Miss Arete smiled. "Well, now let's get to know each other. Athena, why don't you introduce yourself first?" Athena smiled and stood up. "Hello, my name is Athena, and I am goddess of wisdom, as most of you know. I spent my summer inventing new things, reading, and teaching fencing to the other gods and goddesses. I like reading, inventing new things, teaching mathematics, science, arts, and all crafts." Athena said modestly and sat down. Miss Arete smiled and glanced at Hebe, who sat between Athena and Artemis. "Hebe?" Hebe stood, and regained her courage. "Hello, I am Hebe the goddess of youth. I am daughter of Zeus and Hera and former cupbearer before Ganymede took over. Athena taught me fencing, which I am very grateful to her." Hebe sat down, rewarded by a dazzling smile from Athena. "Ersa?" Miss Arete called. Everyone turned to look at the goddess in the back row sitting next to Pandia, with rose gold hair and wearing saffron robes, clearly related to Eos the dawn goddess. Ersa stood up with grace, her gown shining with dewdrops. "Hello, I am Ersa, goddess of dew. I am daughter of Eos and Zeus, and I accompany my mother to awaken mortals and immortals alike every morning." Ersa smiled, and sat down. Miss Arete was pleased. "Artemis?" Artemis the moon goddess stood up. "Greetings, I am Artemis the moon goddess, and I love all animals and hunting. I am a good hunter, and I am daughter of Zeus and Leto. I spent most of my time hunting this summer and I also fenced with Athena." Artemis said and sat down. Aphrodite introduced herself next. "Salutations, I am Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty and I love matchmaking, giving makeovers, and dancing, singing, parties, and all festivities. I bought this dress at Cyprus." Aphrodite said boastfully and sat down. Persephone introduced herself and so did all the other gods and goddesses. Miss Arete smiled. "Okay, class. I am passing out your syllabus for English, mathematics, science, and history. Also, coming your way is a list of languages you may choose. Attached is a greeting letter for your parents. A letter of greetings for beginning of the year is also for your parents. " Miss Arete passed out each letter, and the gods and goddesses placed inside their binders. Next was cooking class. Hecate guessed. "Miss Sheridan, You won't like my cooking. It's terrible." Ares snickered, but Artemis punched him. Miss Sheridan grinned. "Don't worry, Hecate. Your cooking will improve. Now, what we will make first is enchiladas, a burrito kind of food." Aphrodite tossed her head and flicked her golden hair. "Will there be ambrosia? I am not eating food that's common." Aphrodite said boastfully, much to the annoyance of Athena. Miss Sheridan smiled. "Don't worry. We will make something delectable to fill your desires." The gods and goddesses all got cooking, and Hecate stood watching, beside her cousins Artemis and Apollo. Ersa pitied her. "I will show Hecate how it goes, Miss Sheridan." Ersa said. The cooking teacher smiled. "Thank you, Ersa." "But, have you even tasted my cooking? I can't cook!" "Patience is a virtue, Hecate." Athena said. Hecate cooked her main dish, with the assistance of Artemis, Athena, Persephone, and Hebe. 


End file.
